ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shieldless Cargo Ship Distress
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Engi Controlled Sector #Engi Homeworlds #Zoltan Controlled Sector #Zoltan Homeworlds #Mantis Controlled Sector #Mantis Homeworlds #Pirate Controlled Sector #Pirate Homeworlds #Rebel Controlled Sector #Rebel Stronghold #Rock Controlled Sector #Rock Homeworlds at a distress beacon ---- Once you arrive at the location of the distress call, a small cargo ship hails you: "Shiny! Glad you are not another pirate. We were ambushed by some outlaws and our shield power couplers were damaged beyond repair. We have energy, but can't get our shields stabilized properly." If it comes to another fight, they will be totally defenseless this way. * Offer to escort them to their home port. ** "You would do that? Some protection on the way home would be awesome! Okay, we will be right behind you." They transmit coordinates. *** A quest marker is added to your map * Ignore their problem and move on. ** Your mission is too important. You can't waste time with this. *** The cargo ship lose its shield. * This is almost too easy. Seize their cargo! ** Piracy * (Zoltan Crew) Have your Zoltan energize their shields. ** You dock with the ship and your Zoltan calmly walks to the shield room. The being does not touch anything; it just concentrates for a few seconds and suddenly lights flicker, power levels increase, and the ship's shield bubbles come up strong. *** Continue... **** Trade Goods * (Advanced Shields) Jump-start their shields with your generator. ** Your crew figures out a makeshift cable solution to connect your shield generator to theirs. The cargo crew is skeptical at first, but the power transfer actually works. You manage to start up their generator and it produces a stable shield ellipse. *** Continue... **** Trade Goods * (Shield Charge Booster) Jump-start their shields with your charge booster. ** You dock with the ship, connect the booster to their shield generator and hit the charge button. Sparks fly from your console. "Wow, easy with the charge, fire in the shield room, but we got it under control and our shields came up!" *** Continue... **** Trade Goods * (Shield Components) Give them spare parts. ** No one will miss one shield coupling when you sell the batch. You tell them that you have the necessary spare parts and they gladly accept it. After installing the coupling their shields come back up. *** Continue... **** Trade Goods Home Port * Shortly after you arrive, the ship you were escorting jumps nearby. They thank you for your help and offer you a reward. ** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. * The ship you were escorting thanks you, "I don't think we could have made it without your help. Let my friends patch up some of your hull and show you their wares." ** Your ship is repaired for 3''' hull damage and a '''store opens. Trade Goods * The crew of the cargo ship is amazed and quite grateful. "Not sure we would have had a chance to get home alive without you. We are low on scrap, but we can give you some of our goods as compensation. They sell really good in far-off sectors, like nebulae and pirate territories." ** You receive Consumer Goods * "Wow, that worked really well. Guess we have a chance to get home in one piece now. You should take some of our cargo. We just want to get out of this sector as quickly as possible. These consumer goods sell really well in far-off sectors, like nebulae and pirate territories. Try to make them worthwhile." ** You receive Consumer Goods * The cargo ships crew is grateful. They transfer a part of their cargo, some industrial machines in pristine condition. The Captain hints this stuff could strike a great price in Mantis and Rock territory. ** You receive Industrial Machinery * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is rocks and dirt. Ore sells great in Rebel territory. Maybe you can make a good deal there." ** You receive Raw Asteroid Ore * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo; precious diamonds, you will make a fortune!" ** You receive Deep-Space Gemstones * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Solar Panels * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Bio-Engineered Seeds * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Huge Water Supply * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Xeno Organisms * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Synth-Textiles * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Building Material * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Basic Chemicals * The crew of the cargo ship seems a little embarrassed. "Sorry, but we don't have any scrap to spare. All we can give you is a part of our cargo. This stuff does not sell particular well anywhere, but it's still worth quite a bit." ** You receive Power Conduits Category:Pirate Homeworlds Events Category:Events Category:Distress Beacon Events Category:Engi Controlled Sector Events Category:Engi Homeworlds Events Category:Zoltan Controlled Sector Events Category:Zoltan Homeworlds Events Category:Mantis Controlled Sector Events Category:Mantis Homeworlds Events Category:Pirate Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Controlled Sector Events Category:Rebel Stronghold Events Category:Rock Controlled Sector Events Category:Rock Homeworlds Events